fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Chapter 136
Chapter 136 is the fifth and final chapter of the twenty-third volume, and the overall one-hundred and thirty-sixth and final chapter of the Fruits Basket manga series, written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. Summary As they prepare to go their separate ways, the Sohmas’ thoughts turn to Tohru and what she means to them. Plot Now that Tohru, Yuki, Kyo among others have graduated, everyone is moving out of Shigure’s house. While Tohru and Kyo clean their rooms, they talk about their future together; but they also reminisce about the past and the memories they have created in Shigure's house over the past years. Tohru is overwhelmed by emotions and begins crying, and Kyo comforts her and tells her with endings, come beginnings, too. Meanwhile, Yuki is seen spending time with Machi in her apartment. Yuki gives Machi the key to the apartment he will be staying in while he attends college. When she rejects it, he jokingly attempts to throw it out of the window. This gets Machi to become flustered and she embarrassingly accepts the key. Yuki tells her that obedient humans are the best, and Machi exclaims that Yuki is an awful person. Jokes aside, Machi asks Yuki if he feels lonely regarding moving out to college alone, and he responds that he does. Machi also expresses that she will be lonely once Yuki moves away, since they won't be able to see each other as often. However, she also tells him that she will catch up to him. Yuki is happy by hearing this and replies that he will wait for her. Kagura and Ritsu are later seen spending time with one another, and it is revealed that Ritsu has cut his hair short and has begun dressing in male clothing. Since the curse is broken, the two talk about how Shigure has quit being a novelist and that he is officially moving in with Akito at the Sohma compound. When the topic about marriage comes up, Kagura asks Ritsu when he is going to marry Shigure's editor, Mitsuru. Ritsu, shocked and bashful about the question, attempt to wear his furisode again, much to Kagura's dismay. Jokes aside, they talk about Kyo and Tohru and think back to the memories they share. Kagura tells Ritsu that she will be seeing them off, but apparently only for Kyo's sake and not Tohru's. Ritsu laughs, since he knows that Kagura wants both of them to be happy. Hiro and Kisa are seen taking a stroll outside, happily arm in arm. They think it is a relief that despite everyone moving out of Shigure's house, it won't be demolished in the time being. Kisa suddenly begins crying because the thought of Tohru moving far away makes her emotional. Kisa tries to stop crying and promises that she will send Tohru off with a smile tomorrow, but Hiro assures that she can cry tomorrow, too; since she loved Tohru. Kisa and Hiro also reminisce about their time with Tohru and how it has helped them. Meanwhile, at Kazuma's house, Momiji, Rin, and Hatsuharu are catching up in one another lives. Momiji and Hatsuharu are shocked by how everything managed to work out regarding the curse, and how mature they are in comparison to Shigure, who did use some dirty and manipulative tactics in order to break the curse. They also talk about Kyo and Tohru's eventual department, and although Momiji is a bit jealous of Kyo, he explains that he has gotten a new dream thanks to him. Momiji hopes to find his own love one day so he can show her off and show how happy they are. This is why he yearns for Tohru to only be happy, too. The three of them also reminisce about the memories they share with Tohru. The conversation between the three is overheard by Saki, Kazuma, and Kunimitsu. It is revealed that Kazuma has hired Saki as the cook in his dojo, much to Kyo and Kunimitsu's dismay. Saki explains that even though she will be lonely once Tohru leaves, she won't worry. Kazuma and Saki also reminisce about their time with Tohru and how it has helped them. Arisa and Kureno are seen talking on the phone. Arisa updates Kureno on the current situation and how Tohru will be moving away soon. Arisa also admits that she'll get lonely without Tohru, but she is happy to move forward with her own journey. She explains that she will be setting off soon to go see Kureno, and he voices his idea of preparing a feast once she arrives; getting toborosoba, the first thing they ate together. Arisa and Kureno, as well, reminisce about their time with Tohru. Ayame and Mine are continuing with their usual shenanigans in their store. Ayame expresses that children like Tohru becoming independent is a lonely thing. Yet, he thinks she will go on a beautiful journey of self-discovery, and is happy for her sake. Ayame and Mine then fondly talk about Yuki, and how they are ready to shower him in love. Later, Hatori and Mayuko are seen on a date in a restaurant. He invites her on an Okinawa vacation, and although she is ecstatic, she is a bit worried about how she will look in a swimsuit. Mayuko's worry about her figure makes Hatori laugh, which embarrasses Mayuko. After they are done eating, they comment on the beautiful weather, which reminds Hatori of the day when Tohru found out about his zodiac form. Shigure and Akito are seen on a date as well. Shigure asks Akito if she isn't going to see Tohru and Kyo off and she replies that she won't. However, Akito explains that she can always visit Tohru anytime, either way. Though Akito tells Shigure he can go if he wants to, he responds by saying that she is a "crafty girl", and they lovingly continue on their date. Despite the initial complex relationship Shigure and Akito had with Tohru, they also reminisce on the memories they share with her, which helped them to get where they are today (Akito in particular). At the end of the day, Yuki goes home to Shigure's house for the last time. He and Kyo casually greet one another, and Yuki asks him if he could speak to Tohru in private. Kyo tells him that Tohru is in the living room, and before making his way there, Yuki tells Kyo to stay level-headed and calls him a "stupid cat". This puts a smile on Kyo's face, and he, in turn, explains that he needs no looking after and calls Yuki "stupid rat". This makes Yuki smile as well. When Yuki sees Tohru and is welcomed home by her, he is endeared by the gesture since he wouldn't be able to hear a "welcome home" from her anymore. He goes on to explain how happy he is for her sake, and how much her kindness, strength, encouragement, and support has helped him grow into the man he is today. In connection to this, Yuki is finally able to tell Tohru his true feelings: that she had existed as a mother-figure for him. Although he is a bit embarrassed about his true feelings, he expresses how grateful he is for meeting Tohru and how she has been by his side. Yuki repeatedly thanks Tohru for everything she has done and finally calls her by name: "Tohru", and they exchange a handshake. This makes Tohru, overwhelmed with emotions and happiness; cry. The scene fades out to one of many memories Tohru shared with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure in their house. Several decades later, a young girl is seen humming a song with the Cat and Rat figures in her hand. She walks to her mother, who is baking a cake, and questions her about her grandparent's whereabouts, referring to them as "Tohru-kun" and "Kyo-kun". Her mother scolds her for not calling them "grandma" and "grandpa", but the girl insists it's because Tohru lets her. Her father explains that Tohru and Kyo are taking a walk. Although the girl is disappointed, she and her parents decide to not interrupt them, as they understand that them spending quality time together is important. Meanwhile, Tohru and Kyo, in their elderly age, are lovingly seen walking in the garden, hand in hand. Farewell Speech Yuki is the one who narrates the epilogue and farewell speech: Natsuki Takaya mentions that her first idea for the story was the final conversation between Yuki and Tohru, where Yuki thanks Tohru for existing as a mother figure to him. When she was done with this scene, she was inspired to write and draw Fruits Basket, all which would lead up to this point. Characters Trivia *The last page depicts Tohru's possessions in her room, which serves as a reminder to the past, the current, and the future. This includes: **A family picture of her, Kyoko, and Katsuya **Several family pictures with Kyo, her children, and grandchildren **The Chinese Zodiac figurines **Kyo's Juzu Beads **The Hat *This chapter takes place around the same time as Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. Category:Chapters Category:Fruits Basket Chapters